1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to vertical memory devices and methods for manufacturing vertical memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vertical memory device has been developed having a relatively high degree of integration. Such a memory device includes memory cells stacked vertically with respect to the surface of a substrate. A channel having a pillar or cylindrical shape protrudes vertically from the substrate surface, and gate lines and insulation layers surrounding the channel are repeatedly stacked.
As the degree of integration of the vertical memory device increases, the numbers of the gate lines and insulation layers increase. Thus, structural and electrical reliability of the vertical memory device may not be easily achieved.